All is Black
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Un accident et le monde autour de nous peut changer. Nos perceptions, nos convictions, nos certitudes être chamboulées. Nos secrets dévoilés, nos cauchemars découverts. Nos sentiments mis à nus… Période post -timeskip.
1. Chapitre 1

_Alors voilà…_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à poster quelque chose qui ne soit pas fini, mais finalement j'ai pris le risque et je me suis décidée à vous offrir ce petit cadeau de fin d'année… Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, qui devrait durer quelques chapitres !_

_Mais avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à préciser quelques points._

_Premièrement, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis très longue à écrire (j'ai mis 1 an à écrire la seule fic multichapitres que j'ai réussi à terminer jusqu'ici), il peut donc se passer plusieurs mois entre chaque "session d'écriture". Donc si vous commencez à lire cette fic, sachez que cela risque de prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne soit finie, et que les pauses entre les chapitres risquent d'être longues. C'est donc à vos risques et périls._

_Ensuite, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la direction que cette fic prendra donc il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, je ferais au mieux mais si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Dernier point, j'ai bien peur que mes personnages soient à certains moments (voire tout le temps ?) un peu OOC (voire beaucoup ?), là encore je m'en excuse, je fais de mon mieux mais l'exercice n'est pas si facile qu'il en a l'air o_0  
_

_Bien sûr je suis ouverte à toute remarque, critique (positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle reste constructive), et autres qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer._

_Voici donc sans plus attendre le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

**All is black (and nothing is right)**

xXx

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commence là où tout fini.**

xXx

La mer était calme, le temps ensoleillé et tiède d'un début de printemps. Les flots étaient tranquilles, pourtant, le murmure des vagues était couvert par des cris et le fracas des armes s'entrechoquant violemment.

Le navire pirate Thousand Sunny subissait l'abordage d'un bâtiment de la marine, rompant le répit momentané que connaissait la traversée de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Le pont du Sunny avait été déserté, le combat s'étant reporté sur celui de l'agresseur. Agresseur qui s'était rapidement retrouvé agressé. Les marins commençaient à flancher devant la force des neuf pirates et la débandade n'aurait pas été loin si ce n'avait été sans les exhortations des officiers à pousser leurs hommes à continuer à se battre. Nombreux étaient ceux à terre, pourtant il en restait encore suffisamment pour être une menace.

Le Capitaine au chapeau de paille s'amusait à assommer ses adversaires, certains passant par-dessus bord dans le feu de l'action, grâce à ses capacités élastiques. L'ennemi n'était pas suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il prenne ce combat au sérieux et un sourire insouciant ne quittait pas son visage.

Un peu plus loin, la foudre de leur navigatrice tombait allègrement sur les marins, touchant au passage un sniper mécontent, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui lancer quelques mots acerbes. Un sourire faussement penaud de la part de la jeune femme et le combat reprenait.

Un squelette survolté passa en trombe devant le petit médecin de bord, pourchassant trois marins épouvantés, tandis que le renne grandissait subitement pour estourbir un adversaire d'un gros coup de poing.

A quelques distances, des explosions signalaient la présence du cyborg tandis que des bras bourgeonnaient d'un peu partout et que des craquements sinistres les accompagnaient.

Tout allait pour le mieux du côté des pirates, et ce n'était pas le sabreur qui allait s'en plaindre. Ses adversaires étaient ridiculement faibles et il n'avait même pas à transpirer pour s'en débarrasser. Une légère accalmie dans les attaques lui permit même de se retourner et d'échanger un sourire carnassier avec le cuisinier. Celui-ci distribuait avec entrain des coups de pieds, semblant lui aussi s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Rassuré sur le sort de ses nakama, Zoro se reconcentra sur la nouvelle vague de marins qui croyait pouvoir l'emporter si facilement. Ils déchanteraient vite cependant, car trois coups d'épées plus tard et il n'en restait plus un seul debout.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, plus aucun ennemi ne se présenta et Zoro pu apprécier le calme retrouvé. Il apercevait certains de ses amis eux aussi à court d'adversaires, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Luffy finissait le dernier officier.

Satisfait, le sabreur rengaina ses katana et se retourna, prêt à lancer au cuistot le nombre hallucinant d'hommes qu'il avait mis à terre. Si cette fois-ci il ne gagnait pas, il voulait bien arrêter la boisson pendant une semaine.

Cependant, son sourire supérieur se figea sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'aucun blondinet ne se trouvait là où il aurait dû y en avoir un. Il scanna la scène de son unique œil et ne tarda pas à découvrir un corps habillé d'un costume noir au milieu des uniformes blancs des marins.

Une sueur froide monta en lui tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers son nakama, priant pour que cet abruti ne se soit pas fait tuer. Luffy en serait bouleversé, et il devait bien avouer que sa grande gueule et ses coups de pieds vengeurs lui manqueraient.

Il dégagea quelques bras et quelques jambes qui cachaient une bonne partie du corps du cuistot puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Doucement, il approcha sa main de son poignet et tenta de percevoir si la vie coulait encore dans ses veines. Après quelques instants angoissants, il discerna enfin un poult, faible mais régulier. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la tête du cuisinier. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais une coulée rouge dans son cou attira son attention.

Délicatement, il écarta les mèches blondes qui couvraient la nuque et ses mâchoires se serrèrent instinctivement. Une plaie sanguinolente, de taille assez conséquente, ornait l'arrière de son crâne, juste au-dessus de la nuque. Le sang commençait à coaguler sur les contours de la plaie et ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Il releva la tête rapidement pour chercher du regard leur médecin, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait dangereux de bouger le cuistot sans un examen médical préliminaire.

- Chopper ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré la distance.

Le petit renne tourna la tête vers lui et accourut aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro, tu es blessé ?

- Moi non, mais lui oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'ordinaire en montrant du regard le cuistot.

La situation aurait été moins grave, il aurait souri en voyant les grands yeux du renne s'écarquiller encore plus, avant que l'habituel "Appelez un médecin !" ne retentisse.

Heureusement, le petit docteur retrouva en un instant son sérieux et son professionnalisme. Zoro se releva pour le laisser examiner le cuistot et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Connaissant la force du blondinet, il était étonnant qu'il se soit fait prendre par un équipage aussi faible. Certes il avait apparemment été attaqué par derrière, mais ne l'avait-il pas senti ? Ou peut-être l'avait-il senti mais n'avait pas eu le temps de parer le coup… De toute façon, il allait devoir attendre qu'il reprenne conscience pour le lui demander, et encore fallait-il en trouver l'occasion. Il ne se voyait pas aller le voir et lui poser la question directement. Pas que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ça change.

Bien sûr parfois l'envie se faisait sentir. Car malgré tout, le cuistot était celui avec lequel il était le plus proche. Il ne se voyait pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un autre que lui. La plupart des autres hommes de l'équipage étaient bien trop immatures, et en ce qui concernait les femmes, la sorcière se servirait certainement de ce qu'il dirait pour le faire chanter et l'ensevelir encore plus sous les dettes, quant à Robin, elle était bien trop effrayante. Son regard incroyablement perçant lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme si elle arrivait à lire les pensées et parfois même, à comprendre des choses bien avant que ne serait-ce l'idée se forme dans votre esprit. Un frisson lui descendit l'échine rien que d'y penser. Non, il n'y avait vraiment que le cuistot à qui parler. Ça leur arrivait parfois, cas exceptionnels lors de situations exceptionnelles, ou alors quand le poids plume buvait un peu trop.

Repoussant dans un coin de son esprit cette vision d'un cook ivre, les cheveux en bataille et le rose aux joues, Zoro reporta son attention sur Chopper. Petit à petit les membres de l'équipage se rassemblaient autour du blessé, des expressions inquiètes au visage qui devaient refléter la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, Chopper se redressa enfin et avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, Zoro se sentit soulagé.

- Ça va aller, déclara le médecin, le visage calme. Il a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre avant que le petit renne ne reprenne la parole.

- Zoro, est-ce que tu peux le ramener sur le Sunny s'il te plaît ? En faisant attention à sa tête.

Zoro acquiesça en silence et avec l'aide de Chopper, installa le cuistot dans ses bras. Dans un sens, il était heureux qu'il soit inconscient, il n'était pas sûr que le blondinet apprécie de se faire porter en mode princesse par son "pire ennemi".

Sans perdre un instant, il prit la direction du Sunny, essayant de réduire au maximum les secousses provoquées par chacun de ses pas. Une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa Sanji sur le lit de l'infirmerie puis quitta la pièce pour laisser travailler Chopper.

* * *

Le navire de la marine était déjà hors de vue lorsque Chopper sortit enfin de son infirmerie. L'équipage au complet s'était rassemblé dans la salle à manger, inquiets pour leur cuisinier. Luffy n'avait même pas songé à chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, qu'il avait pourtant toujours creuse.

Finalement, lorsque leur médecin leur appris que tout semblait en ordre et qu'il ne fallait plus qu'attendre le réveil de Sanji, chacun respira plus librement. Après quelques minutes, ils se dispersèrent, chacun retournant à sa tâche le sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro ne bougea pas cependant, et il se retrouva bientôt seul avec Chopper. Il avait profité de l'absence du cook pour prendre une bouteille de saké dans la réserve et la sirotait tranquillement. L'alcool était toujours meilleur après une bataille. Après une longue gorgée, il reposa la bouteille sur la table et tourna son attention vers son nakama.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le petit renne et le considérait comme un petit frère. Et il n'avait pas manqué l'expression soucieuse collée à sa frimousse depuis que les autres étaient partis.

- Hm hm, je suis juste inquiet pour Sanji.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, maintenant c'est à lui de faire le travail. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a la tête dure, s'amusa-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je sais qu'il est résistant, mais un coup à la tête est toujours inquiétant… il pourrait y avoir des séquelles.

Zoro retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et reposa la bouteille sur la table.

- Des séquelles ?

- Oui, il y en a tellement d'envisageables que je ne pourrais même pas toutes te les citer.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Zoro fut la mémoire. Que se passerait-il si leur cook avait soudainement tout oublié ? Est-ce qu'il les reconnaitrait ? Est-ce qu'il saurait encore cuisiner ? Se battre ?

- Ça peut être grave ?

- Hm. Perte de mémoire, apathie, aphasie, trouble du déplacement… tout ça peut être temporaire, mais aussi permanent.

Zoro n'avait pas tout compris, mais son esprit optimiste s'était arrêté sur le "temporaire".

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère Zoro. Je l'espère vraiment. En tout cas, on en saura plus quand il sera réveillé, soupira Chopper, fataliste.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Peu de temps à mon avis. Quelques heures tout au plus.

- Alors tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu, d'accord ? proposa gentiment Zoro.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je dois garder un œil sur lui, au cas où.

- Va te reposer, je m'en occupe.

Chopper le fixa suspicieusement.

- Je viendrais te chercher s'il se passe quelque chose.

- Bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. J'aurais besoin de toute mon attention quand il sera réveillé. Merci Zoro.

Après un sourire échangé, le petit renne descendit de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce d'un pas trainant.

Sans perdre un instant, le bretteur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine à la main. Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise de Chopper et commença son attente, son regard fixé sur le corps assoupi de Sanji.

* * *

Un mal de crâne atroce le réveilla. Il avait déjà eu à supporter la douleur, mais là il connaissait probablement le pire. Il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il devait être proche de sa limite. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, peu importait où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune énergie.

Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de l'attaque. Il revoyait le sourire carnassier de Zoro lancé dans sa direction. Il se rappelait de ces merdes qui ne savaient même pas se battre. Puis une intense douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Une aveuglante lumière blanche avant le noir complet. Sa jambe droite tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir par derrière. Il espérait sincèrement que l'un de ses nakama s'était occupé de cet enfoiré.

Avec effort, il bougea légèrement ses doigts et sentit la douceur de draps. Il devait probablement se trouver à l'infirmerie. Soulagé, son esprit céda soudain à la fatigue. Il se sentit replonger dans les limbes du sommeil sans pouvoir lutter.

* * *

Un léger bruit sur sa droite le réveilla doucement. L'esprit encore embrumé, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il se sentait bien, mieux que la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé. Il percevait une présence à côté de lui et supposa qu'il s'agissait de Chopper. Alors lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva soudain tout près de lui, il sursauta de surprise.

- Sanji ? Tu m'entends ?

- Marimo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

Un léger grognement affirmatif lui répondit.

- Content que tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire, reprit la voix de Zoro d'un ton bourru.

Sanji esquissa un faible sourire.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Marimo-kun ?

L'absence de réponse sarcastique lui fit oublier son ton joueur.

- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça aurait pu l'être. Chopper était préoccupé.

Sanji sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'un coup à la tête pouvait être dangereux. Il avait soudain hâte que le petit médecin l'ausculte afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il sentit la peur monter en lui petit à petit. Instinctivement, il tenta de bouger ses bras, puis ses jambes. Tout semblait fonctionner correctement et répondre à ses commandes, et il se détendit un peu.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait voir le visage de Zoro, parce que ce qu'il lisait dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait inquiet, et Sanji n'avait jamais été témoin de cela chez le bretteur, du moins pas quand il était concerné.

Pourtant il ne distingua rien. Il faisait totalement noir et il ne pouvait pas discerner ses traits. Il avait dû être inconscient pendant plusieurs heures.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, réalisant que l'heure du déjeuner, et peut être même du dîner devaient être passées.

- Dans les 17h. Pourquoi ? s'étonna Zoro de la question soudaine.

- Quoi ?!... Mais pourquoi il fait noir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il fait encore jour.

Zoro fronça les sourcils alors qu'un poids sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac. Que se passait-il ? Il observa Sanji ouvrir et fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis poser ses doigts sur ses paupières comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose.

- Sanji, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour se rapprocher de lui.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le cuistot commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, et Zoro lut de la peur sur son visage.

- Zoro, pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se redressa soudainement en position assise et le bretteur remarqua que ses mains fines s'étaient mises à trembler. Inquiet, il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Le cook était sur le point de paniquer, et si ce qu'il devinait était juste, alors le blondinet en avait parfaitement le droit.

Il savait qu'il devrait aller chercher Chopper, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à le laisser seul. Pas dans cet état. Les tremblements avaient amplifiés et bientôt tout son corps fut parcouru de convulsions.

- Zoro, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix était cassée et faible et la gorge du bretteur se serra. Il n'avait jamais vu Sanji ainsi, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il se sentit encore plus désemparé quand des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

- Sanji, s'il te plaît calme-toi…

- Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ! s'exclama le blondinet. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas perdre la vue. Tu m'entends Zoro, je ne peux pas !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Comment je peux cuisiner si je ne vois rien ? Comment je peux me battre ?

Les larmes redoublèrent et Zoro n'y tint plus. Il posa sa large main dans le cou de son nakama et l'attira à lui. Sanji se laissa faire et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Le bretteur sentait les larmes tièdes couler sur sa peau. Le blond semblait complètement brisé et sa propre gorge se serra lorsque deux mots sanglotés montèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. All Blue.

Zoro comprenait. Il comprenait que le rêve de Sanji venait de mourir devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il trouver et contempler cette mer légendaire s'il avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Et puis soudain il se rappela les paroles de Chopper et l'espoir revint. Temporaire. Il avait dit que les séquelles pouvaient n'être que temporaires.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il alors. Tout ira bien.

Il sentit les longs doigts du cook agripper son lourd manteau vert alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il ne les croirait pas non plus s'il avait été à sa place. Il souhaita soudain que Chopper arrive rapidement, lui saurait quoi faire pour calmer son patient.

Il resta un temps qui lui parut infiniment long avec le cook dans les bras. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et la prise sur son manteau se faisait de plus en plus forte. Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour l'apaiser. Il se contentait de passer une main rassurante dans son dos, tout en glissant parfois quelques mots qu'il espérait réconfortants dans l'oreille du blondinet.

Les larmes du cuistot semblaient s'être taries, mais les tremblements n'avaient pas cessés. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le cerveau de Zoro s'agitait. Devant la détresse de son nakama, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il aurait dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il aurait dû percevoir le danger. C'était son rôle de veiller sur l'équipage et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il était rare qu'il se préoccupe du cuistot et c'était là son erreur. Même les hommes les plus forts avaient parfois besoin d'aide. Luffy en était la preuve lorsqu'il tombait à l'eau. Alors il aurait dû faire plus attention. Un seul coup d'œil, à peine une seconde de son temps, et il aurait pu éviter cela. Il aurait pu éviter à Sanji de perdre son rêve, peut-être à tout jamais.

La colère commençait à l'envahir lorsque Chopper arriva enfin. Il entendit le bruit de ses petits sabots sur le sol en bois du Sunny lorsqu'il traversa la cuisine. Le petit docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte de l'infirmerie et Zoro se demanda s'il allait se faire réprimander. Il lui avait après tout presque promis de venir le chercher s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Mais il avait estimé que le réconfort du blond était plus important et il était prêt à expliquer son point de vue à la boule de poils si nécessaire. Mais la petite voix qui s'éleva fut aussi douce que d'ordinaire.

- Sanji, tu es réveillé !

A cet appel, Zoro sentit le cuistot sursauter avant de resserrer une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Il avait probablement peur d'entendre le diagnostic de Chopper et le bretteur aurait eu la même réaction à sa place.

Tandis que le renne entrait dans la pièce, il tenta d'attirer son attention et de lui faire comprendre que tout n'allait pas au mieux.

Chopper compris immédiatement, mais au lieu de paniquer, il réagit le plus normalement possible et Zoro lui en fut reconnaissant. Il annonça à Sanji qu'il désirait s'assurer que tout allait bien, et après quelques efforts, ils parvinrent à faire lâcher prise au cuistot. Le bretteur, s'éloigna alors pour laisser son ami travailler, mais la main de Sanji l'arrêta. Concilient, il s'assit à côté de lui et regarda en silence Chopper examiner son patient.

Le cook lui expliqua en quelques mots son problème et l'inquiétude se forma immédiatement sur la frimousse du renne. En premier, il vérifia la plaie sur sa tête et Zoro découvrit qu'une partie des mèches blondes avaient été coupées pour faciliter à la fois le travail de Chopper et la cicatrisation. Mais il n'en dit rien, se doutant bien que le cook n'en serait pas content. Finalement, un nouveau pansement fut appliqué, maintenu par une longue bande enroulée autour du crâne de Sanji.

Chopper passa ensuite de longues minutes à observer les yeux bleus, passant une lumière devant pour tester les réactions des pupilles. Du moins c'est ce que Zoro supposa.

Le cook resta silencieux tout au long de l'examen et il aurait paru calme si ce n'avait été sans sa lèvre inférieure mordillée sans merci.

Le petit renne pris ensuite quelques minutes pour feuilleter dans ses livres à son bureau, puis fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face aux deux hommes. Son visage était fermé et soucieux, ce qui fit présager le pire à Zoro.

- Sanji, je veux que tu m'écoutes calmement, commença-t-il.

Malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, Zoro n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de commencer. Mais il s'abstint de l'interrompre et attendit la suite, conscient que Sanji s'était crispé à côté de lui.

- J'ai fait une vérification complète et la bonne nouvelle est que tes yeux ne sont pas endommagés. Le coup a touché l'aire visuelle de ton cerveau et il semble qu'il y ait eu quelques dommages parce que les informations que tes yeux reçoivent ne se transmettent plus à l'encéphale. Ou du moins l'aire visuelle n'arrive plus à les traiter correctement. Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que ta cécité n'est que temporaire.

Zoro sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine et le blondinet se détendit un peu.

- La mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Sanji.

- Quoi ?

- S'il y a une bonne nouvelle il y en a forcément une mauvaise, déduisit le cuistot.

- Eh bien… techniquement c'est temporaire, le temps que ton cerveau se régénère… mais il est impossible de savoir combien de temps ça va prendre. Ça peut être quelques jours, quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois… voire quelques années, répondit prudemment Chopper.

Il semblait évident qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Sanji, mais au lieu de s'énerver, celui-ci resta calme et composé.

Zoro pouvait presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans la tête de son voisin. Il devait penser à tout ce qui allait changer, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire, à mesure que l'implication des mots de Chopper prenait forme dans son esprit.

- Tu vas rester ici quelques jours, le temps que tu t'habitues et que ta plaie commence à cicatriser, continua Chopper. Ensuite tu pourras sortir en restant prudent.

Le cuistot ne protesta pas, à l'étonnement de ses deux amis. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, puis demanda à Chopper quelque chose pour calmer la douleur de sa tête. Le docteur et le bretteur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sanji d'avouer qu'il avait mal, mais peut-être que tout allait être différent maintenant.

Après avoir bu son calmant, Chopper demanda à Zoro d'aider Sanji à se rallonger, ce qu'il fit docilement. L'état du cuistot le préoccupait et il se sentait triste pour lui.

Il resta à ses côtés le temps qu'il s'endorme, ce qu'il fit rapidement, puis le confia aux bons soins de Chopper et quitta l'infirmerie. Il était l'heure pour un aspect peu agréable de son rôle de Second, prévenir Luffy de l'état de son cuisinier.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez jeter un coup d'oeil à la suite !_

_Bonne Année à toutes et à tous !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**All is black (and nothing is right)**

xXx

**Chapitre 2 : La réflexion commence là où le silence fini.**

xXx

- Aveugle ?!

Chopper venait d'annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipage alors qu'il était rassemblé dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. L'exclamation de Nami avait retentit dans la pièce et Zoro lui lança un regard noir. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ? Le cook était dans l'infirmerie juste à côté et pouvait certainement les entendre. Du moins s'il ne dormait pas. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il regarda en silence ses nakama réagir à la nouvelle, et pour une fois, le seul à ne rien dire fut Luffy. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le moment où il le lui avait annoncé personnellement un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et Zoro s'en inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son Capitaine de rester ainsi calme. Mais encore une fois, ces deux ans de séparation les avaient changés et Luffy n'avait pas été épargné. Après la douleur de la perte de son frère, il avait mûri d'un coup, laissant derrière lui le gamin insouciant qu'il était auparavant.

Les autres commençaient déjà à s'inquiéter de ce qui leur arriverait à partir de maintenant. Zoro gronda sourdement. Ils semblaient tout à coup se rendre compte de tout ce que le cook faisait sur ce navire. La situation était certes inquiétante, mais le bretteur fut tout de même content que ses nakama aient ouvert les yeux. Il en parlerait à Luffy un peu plus tard, mais il était bien décidé à rétablir un peu l'équilibre de la répartition des tâches. Et il comptait bien allouer à Nami les plus désagréables. Il aimait la jeune femme comme une sœur, mais cela l'avait toujours exaspéré la façon dont elle considérait le cuistot comme son esclave. Ou tout autre homme du bord quand celui-ci n'était pas disponible.

Il avait pourtant conscience qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais fait la lessive ni nettoyé le pont, mais il était celui qui aidait le plus souvent le cook à faire la vaisselle. Les filles ne faisaient quasiment rien à part débarrasser la table une fois de temps en temps ; Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ne participaient que lorsqu'il était question de pêcher ou lorsque cela promettait d'être amusant, quant aux deux zigotos qu'étaient Franky et Brook, l'un s'occupait quasi exclusivement de l'état général du Sunny tandis que l'autre se contentait d'encourager les autres avec son violon. Autant dire que le cuistot était celui qui faisait tout, tout le temps, sans jamais se plaindre ni demander d'aide.

Il discerna soudain du coin de l'œil Luffy se relever et il porta son attention sur son Capitaine, impressionné par le silence qui se fit immédiatement.

- Le principal est que Sanji se repose et récupère. Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui mais je veux que vous agissiez normalement avec lui. Il aura besoin de notre soutien mais on ferait plus de mal que de bien si on s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne veut pas de notre pitié.

Beaucoup d'approbations s'élevèrent et Zoro se rappela une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre Luffy et de mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui.

- Cependant, reprit Luffy pour regagner l'attention générale, il ne pourra pas faire tout ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent avant un certain temps. Je compte donc sur la participation de tous. Vous ferez la cuisine chacun votre tour, et pour ce qui est des autres tâches, on verra comment on fera avec Zoro.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Zoro aperçu Nami ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour protester, mais Luffy la coupa dans son élan.

- Ce sera tout.

Et il se rassit à sa place, insouciant des discussions animées qui avaient repris. Il avait retrouvé un sourire innocent et s'attaqua avec entrain au repas.

Le bretteur esquissa un sourire en coin avant de remplir son assiette avant que les plats ne soient vides. Il avait découvert lors de leurs retrouvailles qu'il avait encore plus d'estime et de respect pour son Capitaine, et cela se confirmait encore ce soir. Il était persuadé que Luffy deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates et que son propre rêve se réaliserait à ses côtés.

Il perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur en pensant au fait que celui de Sanji paraissait compromis pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas comment lui-même réagirait si on lui disait un jour qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre…

- Tout ira bien.

Surpris, il se tourna vers Luffy, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait nulle place au doute. Le jeune homme était persuadé de ce qu'il disait et Zoro décida une fois de plus de lui faire confiance. Il lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur son assiette. La nourriture était loin d'être aussi bonne que celle du cook, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut.

Des images du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Une nouvelle fois il s'était retrouvé sur ce rocher au milieu de l'océan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemar, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé par rapport aux autres fois.

Il avait retrouvé la même faim oppressante, la même peur qu'engendrait chaque coucher de soleil, la même lueur d'espoir lorsque des voiles se profilaient à l'horizon, et le même désespoir lorsqu'elles disparaissaient sans s'approcher. Il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque, mais cette fois-ci il y avait eu quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'horrible qui lui donnait la nausée. Il se rappelait avoir été attaqué par des oiseaux de mer, mais à l'époque, cela n'avait laissé que quelques coups de bec ici ou là. Mais dans ce cauchemar, il en était tout autre.

Il avait vu les volatiles s'acharner sur lui. Épuisé, il s'était allongé et endormis, pour se réveiller avec une douleur atroce au visage. Et il avait vu, comme depuis un autre corps, ses yeux transpercés par les becs, le sang chaud coulant sur son visage d'enfant.

Il s'était réveillé sous ses cris d'agonie, cherchant le réconfort de la lumière du soleil ou d'une bougie. Pourtant il ne trouva ni l'une ni l'autre. Seule l'obscurité l'accueillit, ne laissant aucun répit à son angoisse. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur mêlées à des larmes s'écouler le long de son visage. Il sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur battre à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-il surmonter sa peur s'il ne voyait plus rien, si rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne dormait plus, qu'il ne rêvait plus ?

Frissonnant, il s'assit dans le lit et tenta malgré tout de calmer son cœur. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormi longtemps, s'il faisait nuit ou si un nouveau jour s'était levé.

Une nouvelle appréhension lui serra la poitrine en pensant au lever du soleil. Cette vision lui avait toujours donné espoir. Et aujourd'hui, il n'assisterait plus à ce genre de spectacle. S'il avait su, il aurait passé chaque aube sur le pont du navire, accueillant les premières lueurs d'un jour nouveau.

Refusant de continuer dans cette direction, et de penser à tout ce qui lui était désormais interdit, il respira profondément, retrouvant petit à petit son calme. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne rompait le silence. Il faisait probablement nuit. Retrouvant ses sens, il remarqua sa bouche sèche, et la douleur lancinante dans sa tête qui se réveillait.

Il aurait aimé boire, mais il n'osait pas se relever. Il ne se faisait pas confiance, et même si de mémoire il devinait le chemin à parcourir, les obstacles à éviter, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à sortir du lit. Et puis il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à tenir debout, peut-être que son équilibre avait été touché lui aussi, alors il préférait attendre de n'être plus seul pour tenter le coup.

Résigné, il se rallongea avec précaution, essayant d'éviter que l'oreiller ne compresse sa blessure. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait découvert que Zoro se tenait à son chevet, il s'était senti heureux. C'était probablement la première fois que cela arrivait, alors que l'inverse était assez fréquent. Bien sûr l'une des raisons en était que le marimo passait plus souvent par la case infirmerie en état critique que lui. Mais sa présence ici signifiait qu'il avait été inquiet, non ? Ou du moins qu'il s'intéressait à son sort… à moins que cela n'ait été pour laisser Chopper se reposer… Quoi qu'il en soit il était là à son réveil, et c'était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Sanji.

Mais cette joie n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, son monde s'était écroulé. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, à comprendre que le problème venait de lui. Que ses yeux ne voyaient plus. Qu'il était devenu… aveugle. Le mot était dur, implacable, et Sanji était sûr qu'il ne le dirait désormais plus avec la même facilité. Il était presque injuriant, dégradant. Il vous rappelait sans détour votre condition. Non, Sanji n'aimait pas ce mot. Pourtant il était devenu sa réalité.

Et lorsque la signification de ce mot avait commencé à s'ancrer dans son esprit, il avait craqué. En temps normal, il aurait eu honte de s'être ainsi laissé aller, surtout devant Zoro. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui son rêve s'était brisé. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Est-ce que Luffy accepterait de le garder à bord même s'il n'était plus bon à rien ? Il ne pourrait plus cuisiner. Il ne pourrait plus se battre, ni même être de guet. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il allait simplement être un fardeau pour les autres. Une bouche inutile à nourrir. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû ne jamais se réveiller…

Pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir. Il estimait avoir encore des choses à accomplir. Et puis peut-être retrouverait-il la vue un jour. Chopper avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire… Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être optimiste. Si cela prendrait des années, peut-être qu'il serait mort avant… Le Nouveau Monde était un endroit dangereux après tout, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il soupira et se retourna, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en position fœtale. Il n'aimait pas être seul ainsi, livré à ses pensées les plus noires. Il voulait une présence, quelqu'un pour lui parler, pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais tout le monde dormait, et il savait qu'il devrait en faire autant. Si Chopper était là, il lui dirait sûrement qu'un bon repos était ce qu'il lui fallait, et que sa guérison n'en serait que plus rapide. Pourtant le sommeil le fuyait.

Pendant de longues minutes, il se remémora les moments heureux qu'il avait vécu sur le restaurant des mers, puis avec Luffy. Il se remémora les visages de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Pour ne pas les oublier. Et puis petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil, un visage familier hantant ses pensées.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Sanji était incapable de savoir combien. Le seul repère du temps qui passait à sa disposition étaient les nuits, toujours calmes et sans visites, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de les compter. A quoi bon ? Sa vie se résumait désormais à l'obscurité de toute façon.

Il passait son temps dans le lit de l'infirmerie, ressassant des pensées très souvent sombres. Il avait des visites parfois. Chopper bien évidemment. Plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, changer son pansement ou lui apporter ses repas. Il mangeait peu, n'ayant pas d'appétit, mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne le lui avait reproché et il en était reconnaissant.

Nami et Robin venaient de temps en temps. Elles restaient quelques instants, à parler de tout et de rien, mais Sanji avait perdu l'envie d'être avec elles. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, ni leurs beaux visages, ni leurs tenues du jour. Ses compliments étaient donc vides de sens et son enthousiasme diminué.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky et Brook étaient venus au début, mais leur chahutage et la cacophonie qui les suivaient partout l'avaient rapidement énervé et depuis ils n'osaient plus venir. Un seul n'avait pas pris la peine de passer la porte de l'infirmerie depuis qu'il était là. Le seul qui comptait vraiment pour Sanji. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le demander. Si la tête d'algue ne voulait pas le voir, grand bien lui fasse, cela lui faisait des vacances… Pourtant, il ne pouvait éviter ce petit pincement au cœur quand il pensait à lui. Alors il s'efforçait de ne pas le faire et tournait son esprit vers autre chose.

Finalement, il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Le cauchemar du premier jour revenait souvent et le laissait chaque fois tremblant et angoissé, et il lui fallait plusieurs heures avant de retrouver le calme.

Mais soudain, des bruits de pas en direction de l'infirmerie se firent entendre alors il se rallongea et fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait parler à personne, ni aujourd'hui, ni avant longtemps.

* * *

Cinq jours que le cook était enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Cinq jours au cours desquels Zoro n'avait pas osé aller le voir. Sa colère et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne s'étaient pas atténuées, au contraire, elles s'étaient même amplifiées. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup aux autres, passait son temps à s'entrainer ou à dormir.

Le premier jour, il avait mis au point la répartition des tâches au sein de l'équipage avec Luffy, et depuis, il se tenait à l'écart. Il faisait son travail en silence, les sourcils froncés, et personne n'osait l'approcher. En temps normal, cela aurait été le rôle du cook. Il aurait fait une remarque qui l'aurait énervé en peu de temps, et puis ils se seraient mis à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau match nul soit reconnu et qu'ils retournent chacun à leurs occupations.

Il ne détestait pas le cuistot, ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Ces petites bagarres n'étaient rien de plus qu'un jeu entre eux. Un moyen de relâcher la pression et de garder la forme. Même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre devant le cook, Zoro avait fait de grand progrès grâce à lui au début de leur cohabitation dans l'équipage. Il lui en était reconnaissant, et il regretterait d'autant plus ces combats entre eux.

Mais le mal était fait. Par sa faute Sanji avait perdu la vue. Zoro s'était sacrifié à Thriller Bark. Il avait offert sa vie et sa promesse pour protéger leurs rêves à tous. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il était celui qu'il l'enlevait à l'un de ses nakama. C'était inacceptable. Cela prouvait encore une fois que malgré ces deux ans d'entrainement, il n'était pas assez fort.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait pas voir le reproche sur le visage de Sanji. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas voir ces grands yeux bleus désormais vides. Ils avaient toujours été expressifs et il n'était pas sûr de supporter de les voir maintenant.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette vision et se reconcentra sur son exercice. Il avait doublé son programme d'entrainement, désireux qu'il était de devenir plus fort et d'éviter qu'un autre accident de ce genre ne se produise. Il en était de son devoir, et s'il était incapable de l'accomplir, alors il n'avait aucun droit de rester dans cet équipage. Luffy avait besoin des meilleurs, et uniquement des meilleurs.

* * *

L'équipage était une fois de plus rassemblé dans la salle à manger, cette fois-ci pour le déjeuner. Franky s'était chargé de la cuisine et Zoro craignait le pire. Les plats étaient bien loin d'être présentés comme l'étaient ceux du cook. Tout était mélangé, entassé, et ce n'était guère appétissant. Il remarqua quelques grimaces sur le visage de certains, ou plutôt certaines, alors que l'habituel sourire affamé était collé aux traits de Luffy. Leur Capitaine semblait capable d'avaler n'importe quoi.

Zoro soupira et commença à se servir. Il avait après tout connu pire, et il s'était trop souvent reçu des coups de pieds de la part du cook pour avoir tenté de "gaspiller la nourriture" comme il le disait si bien. Il entendait encore comme s'il était avec eux la voix énervante du cuistot et un sourire en coin pris place sur ses lèvres. Il espérait le retrouver bientôt, aussi exaspérant qu'avant. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se battre à nouveau avec lui. Cela faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il lui manquait. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, encore moins au blondinet.

Le repas se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, bruyant et hors de contrôle. Pourtant, l'un des membres ne participait pas au charivari ambiant. Assis en face de Zoro, Chopper triturait distraitement du bout de sa fourchette les feuilles de salade qu'il n'avait pas encore mangées. Il paraissait ailleurs et soucieux, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le bretteur discerna de la résolution dans les grands yeux noirs de leur médecin.

- Chopper voudrait nous dire quelque chose, annonça-t-il alors d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

Le boucan continua encore quelques instants avant qu'un silence quasi-religieux ne se forme dans la salle à manger et que toutes les paires d'yeux ne se tournent vers le petit cervidé. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour ses amis, surpris d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour mettre en forme ses pensées, puis commença d'une voix sérieuse.

- C'est Sanji, il m'inquiète.

- Un problème ? demanda Robin.

- Non, enfin, son état de santé s'améliore, sa blessure est en bonne voie de guérison… ce qui m'inquiète c'est son état mental. Il ne parle presque pas, dort beaucoup trop et mange très peu…

- Ça fait cinq jours qu'il est enfermé dans l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que si tu l'autorises à sortir il ira mieux, conseilla Luffy. Et il doit manger de la viande aussi, il va guérir à coup sûr s'il mange de la viande !

La consternation se montra aussitôt sur tous les visages à cette dernière remarque, et une bosse considérable pris rapidement forme sur la tête de leur Capitaine, cadeau de leur navigatrice.

- En fait, cela fait déjà deux jours qu'il a le droit de sortir, reprit tristement Chopper. Mais il refuse.

- Comment ça il refuse ? Il ne veut pas voir un peu la lumière du jour au lieu d'être enfermé à l'intérieur ? Avec le beau temps qu'il fait ! se demanda Usopp.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Zoro de perdre patience.

- Abruti ! Il a perdu la vue, tu te souviens ?

Un couinement apeuré quitta les lèvres de leur tireur d'élite et ce dernier s'excusa rapidement en tremblant sous le regard noir du bretteur.

- Et c'est bien ça le problème, soupira Chopper. En fait, je crois qu'il est entré dans un état de dépression. Ce n'est pas alarmant pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur que ça empire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Robin.

- En fait, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'agir normalement avec lui suffise. Il faudrait quelque chose qui lui change les idées…

- On devrait arriver à la prochaine île dans quelques jours, intervint Nami.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui soit d'un grand réconfort, rétorqua l'archéologue.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

- De la viande ! Je vous dis qu'il lui faut de la viande ! s'exclama Luffy en tapant sur la table.

Le raffut reprit aussitôt, chacun lançant un avis pour remonter le moral de leur cuisinier. Le geste était noble, mais le résultat affligeant. Zoro soupira dans son coin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait rendre au cook sa bonne humeur. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, et d'après le peu qu'il savait, il aurait eu besoin de ses yeux. Une gonzesse à moitié à poil ou un poisson jusqu'alors inconnu du cuistot le ferait réagir à coup sûr... Mais son fil de pensées fut coupé quand la voix de Nami s'éleva.

- Zoro devrait aller le voir.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Allons Zoro, tout le monde sait que tu es le plus proche de lui sur ce bateau, vous êtes tous le temps en train de vous chercher.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est proches, au contraire ! se défendit le bretteur.

- Nami a raison ! C'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois faire quelque chose Zoro !

Le sabreur renonça à contredire son Capitaine, quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Pourtant le cook était loin d'être son meilleur ami, même pas son ami tout court. Ils étaient nakama et c'était tout.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva, une assiette pleine entre les mains, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, hésitant. Luffy avait fait jouer son autorité de Capitaine pour se faire écouter et il n'avait pu refuser. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ou dire pour le cook. Les connaissant, il allait lancer une remarque, qui énerverait blondinet, et ils se retrouveraient en moins de deux à se taper dessus. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait au cuistot. Une bonne baston, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour calmer les nerfs.

Plus sûr de lui, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il faisait assez sombre mais il comprit rapidement que le blondinet était allongé sur le lit, probablement endormi. Il posa alors l'assiette sur le bureau de Chopper et tira sa chaise vers le lit. Il s'assit et se pencha légèrement pour observer le dormeur.

Chopper avait raison. Cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et déjà il pouvait voir la différence. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, de grands cernes gris encadraient ses yeux rougis. Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme jamais et les sourcils froncés même dans son sommeil.

Zoro en fut un peu décontenancé. Le cuistot avait toujours été si fort, si maître de ses émotions. Il avait cru que rien ne pourrait jamais l'ébranler, et pourtant il avait devant lui un homme brisé.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils en voyant le cuistot s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il parlait, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses traits se tirèrent et exprimèrent une profonde angoisse. Zoro était sur le point de tendre le bras vers lui pour le réveiller lorsque les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand et que le cuistot repris conscience, le souffle saccadé. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite, légèrement inquiet.

Le blond sursauta avant de lever la tête dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et encombrée de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger, répondit Zoro.

- J'ai pas faim, trancha Sanji avant de ramener la couverture sur sa tête et de se retourner pour montrer le dos au bretteur.

Ce dernier sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à une vitesse incroyable.

- Tu dois manger, ordre de Chopper et de Luffy, insista-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

- OÏ, c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'agaça-t-il en faisant pression sur l'épaule du cook de sa main pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua le cuistot en se dégageant violemment.

Et là, Zoro perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, égoïste et ingrat ! explosa-t-il.

- Pardon ?! se scandalisa Sanji en se retournant vers lui.

Zoro remarqua alors son regard. Le cuistot pensait probablement le regarder en face, peut-être même dans les yeux, pourtant il était une bonne dizaine de centimètres trop à gauche. Il en perdit un peu de sa colère.

- Écoute, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais pense un peu aux autres. Chopper se rend malade parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour toi, et les autres sont tous inquiets.

Une moue bornée lui répondit.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais…

- Je ne crois pas non, le coupa le cuistot. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Toi tu as encore une raison de vivre, tu peux être utile. Moi j'ai tout perdu. Tout ce qui me reste c'est ce noir complet, cette putain d'obscurité. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre tous ses repères. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, je ne sais limite pas où je suis. Je ne peux même pas manger tout seul sans en foutre partout comme un gamin de trois ans !

Le blondinet commençait à devenir hystérique et Zoro devait faire quelque chose. Il tenta de mettre sa colère de côté et de faire ouvrir les yeux au cook… sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est de perdre son rêve, mais je te rappelle que j'ai perdu un œil. Et contrairement à toi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je retrouve la vue de ce côté-là. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses repères. J'ai mis presque un an à m'y faire, à compenser le manque. Je me cognais partout, je me faisais surprendre à cause de l'angle mort, mais j'ai surpassé tout ça. Avec de la volonté j'ai réussi à m'y faire et à avancer. Et on peut dire que grâce à ça je suis devenu encore plus fort. Alors si tu arrêtais de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu pourrais faire pareil. Et je te rappelle que dans ton cas, ce n'est que temporaire. Alors excuse-moi mais au contraire je crois que je comprends parfaitement ce que tu traverses. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts et si tu préfères rester cloîtré ici, alors vas-y, ne te gênes pas, c'est ton problème pas le mien !

L'irritation était revenue au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe et Zoro ne perdit pas un instant de plus dans cette pièce. Il tourna les talons et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand une réponse vint enfin.

- Zoro…

La voix était faible et le sabreur pouvait entendre les larmes à travers elle, pourtant il resta de marbre et l'ignora. Il sortit sans un regard derrière lui.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et que l'attente n'est pas trop longue. Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus long à venir et je m'en excuse d'avance. En attendant je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et si bien accueillis le premier chapitre, un merci particulier à ceux qui laissent des reviews en "anonyme" puisque je ne peux malheureusement pas leur répondre directement. Tout vos commentaires, favoris et suivis me touchent vraiment et me motivent à écrire la suite :D_


	3. Chapitre 3

**All is black (and nothing is right)**

xXx

**Chapitre 3 : L'espoir commence là où le désespoir fini.**

xXx

Zoro levait et abaissait son poids avec énervement sur le pont du Sunny. Le cook avait réussi à le mettre de mauvais poils. Pourtant, il s'en voulait un peu. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était évident que le blondinet venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Mais il se sentait dans son droit après tout. Le cuistot n'avait pas à être si défaitiste, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et Zoro n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il avait fait ça pour le secouer un peu, pour qu'il retrouve la volonté de se battre et de vivre avec ce nouvel handicap !

Le bretteur reposa doucement sa charge sur la pelouse verte et tendre du pont. S'il avait fait son travail, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Sanji verrait toujours, et ils seraient certainement en train de se battre à cet instant même pour la simple raison qu'ils respiraient le même air. Zoro se sentit amer. Tout était de sa faute, et blondinet avait parfaitement le droit de réagir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Depuis quelques jours, il voyait bien le regard des autres sur lui, lourds d'accusations et de reproches. Au fond, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, et il se demandait pourquoi Luffy ne l'avait pas déjà envoyé valser par-dessus bord.

Il soupira et abandonna toute idée d'entrainement pour l'instant. Il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Il laissa en plan ses haltères et ses poids et partit se réfugier dans la vigie, là où il pourrait ruminer tranquillement ses sombres pensées.

Et c'est sur l'échelle de corde menant à l'observatoire qu'il réalisa soudain que le cuisinier occupait désormais une grande partie de ses pensées…

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Zoro fut de corvée de vaisselle. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire sans trop ronchonner. Pourtant cette fois-ci il était seul, le cook n'était pas là pour l'aider et il en aurait certainement pour un long moment.

En parlant du cuistot, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. A vrai dire, il en était heureux, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui. Devrait-il s'excuser pour toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites ? Il n'aimait pas s'excuser, encore moins à Sanji, mais là, il n'avait probablement pas trop le choix…

Mais il décida de mettre de côté cette question pour le moment, et il rassembla les assiettes encore présentes sur la table abandonnée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement que le cook ne pouvait pas voir ça, il en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque.

Des plats et récipients sales encombraient le plan de travail d'ordinaire immaculé, tandis que des morceaux de légumes et de choses non identifiées étaient dispersés un peu partout. En se rapprochant de l'évier, il découvrit des tâches de sauces et même de farine au milieu de tout ce chaos. A croire qu'Usopp avait fait exploser l'une de ses bombes dans la cuisine !

Zoro soupira et se mit à la tâche. Il commença par rassembler toute la vaisselle près de l'évier, puis retourna nettoyer la table de la salle à manger. Il fit ensuite de même pour la totalité du plan de travail et enfin remplit l'évier d'eau et s'attaqua à la vaisselle.

Après une demi-heure de grattage et nettoyage approfondi, il commença sérieusement à pester contre celui ou celle qui avait cuisiné ce midi. Etait-il possible de mettre la vaisselle dans cet état après avoir fait uniquement griller de la viande et cuire des pâtes ? La personne qui avait fait ça ne devait vraiment pas être douée, et il pensa un instant à découvrir de qui il s'agissait et de lui interdire l'accès à la cuisine.

L'égouttoir plein, il fit une première pause pour essuyer ce qu'il venait de laver, soupirant en remarquant qu'il y en avait encore le double en attente de récurage. Perdu dans son désespoir et son découragement, il n'entendit pas les talons marteler le sol en bois de la salle à manger.

- Oh Zoro-san, c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourna vivement au son de la voix suave de Robin mais ne répondit pas, hormis d'un froncement de sourcils. Evidemment qu'il était de corvée, il ne serait jamais venu la faire de sa propre initiative ! Encore moins s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait…

Sans un mot, il continua à travailler et observa du coin de l'œil l'archéologue se préparer un café. Encore une chose qui avait changé depuis l'accident du cook. Les filles devaient se débrouiller seules si elles voulaient quelque chose, et Zoro estimait que c'était très bon pour elles.

Après quelques minutes, il troqua le torchon déjà trempé par l'éponge et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Les gestes commençaient à être mécaniques et l'attention de Zoro divaguait vers son programme d'entrainement de la journée, chamboulé à cause de tout ça. Il allait encore devoir terminer tard dans la nuit s'il voulait espérer le rattraper, et il pensa à remplacer Brook qui avait le premier tour de garde ce soir.

Il marqua une petite pause et tenta de se détendre le dos. Ses reins commençaient à le lancer à être penché ainsi sur l'évier. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, il pouvait ainsi faire travailler des muscles qui n'étaient habituellement pas pleinement sollicités…

Il reprit ses gestes et décida de se refocaliser sur ce qu'il faisait en prenant en main un couteau. Il aurait été bête de se couper par faute d'attention, et il savait à quel point les couteaux du cook étaient bien aiguisés. Et c'est cette pensée qui lui permit de découvrir le carnage. Lorsqu'il passa l'éponge sur la lame, il sentit des points d'accroche inhabituels. Il rinça alors le couteau et le porta à son visage, l'œil plissé pour remarquer toute anormalité. Mais il aurait très bien pu se mettre à dix mètres et voir quand même les accrocs et les échancrures présentes sur la lame.

Quelqu'un semblait s'en être servi pour ouvrir quelque chose de récalcitrant, endommageant l'effilé. La colère se diffusa rapidement dans ses veines. Qui donc avait osé faire ça aux couteaux du cook ? Tout le monde sur ce navire savait la valeur qu'ils avaient à ses yeux. Ils lui étaient aussi précieux que ses katana à Zoro. Aussi précieux que le célèbre chapeau de paille à Luffy.

- Robin ! appela-t-il d'une voix froide la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

- Un problème ?

- Qui a fait la cuisine ce midi ?

- Il me semble que c'est notre navigatrice, répondit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. Pourquoi ?

- Rien.

Il n'accorda plus aucune attention à la brunette et pris en main un deuxième couteau. Lui aussi était émoussé, un peu moins certes, mais il était tout de même dans un sale état, et Zoro doutait fort que ce soit le cook qui l'ait abîmé ainsi. La sorcière allait l'entendre ce soir !

* * *

Le Sunny voguait doucement sur une mer calme et bleue. Le temps était idéal depuis quelques jours. Le soleil réchauffait le pont sans le brûler, et une petite brise soufflait pour rafraîchir parfaitement l'atmosphère. Zoro avait choisi de faire sa petite sieste d'avant repas habituelle sur l'herbe tendre du pont. En fait il ne dormait pas vraiment, il laissait les bruits l'entourer et l'envelopper, et son esprit s'égarait vers le champ d'herbes hautes qui s'étendait derrière le dojo de son enfance. Il aimait retourner à cet endroit en pensée, parce qu'il lui apportait toujours le calme et lui permettait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions quand celles-ci se faisaient trop présentes.

Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de contrôle au moment du dîner. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre leur navigatrice, simplement lui faire comprendre la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait passé près de deux heures cet après-midi à essayer de réparer les dégâts. Il savait s'occuper de lames, mais celles de couteaux étaient tout de même différentes de ses katana. Il avait mis du temps à obtenir un résultat convenable et au final, il était plutôt fier de lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule du doigt. Surpris, il ouvrit l'œil et découvrit une main sur son épaule qui, après avoir obtenu son attention, pointa vers la salle à manger. Le repas devait probablement être prêt et c'était la façon de Robin de le prévenir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le vacarme régnait déjà et il dut esquiver un morceau de nourriture en se rendant à sa place. Il eut cependant l'heureuse surprise de découvrir son assiette intouchée et commença à manger en silence.

Il observait du coin de l'œil l'équipage qui se comportait comme à son habitude. Les filles parlaient entre elles à une extrémité de la table, le plus possible éloignées des autres zouaves, tandis que ces derniers enfournaient gaiment tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, piochant parfois dans l'assiette des voisins pour certains.

Pendant les deux ans où ils avaient été séparés, cette animation avait manqué à Zoro. Il n'avait apprécié aucun de ses repas sur cette île noire. Il les avait pris la plupart du temps seul dans sa chambre, à méditer ses erreurs du jour et à se féliciter des maigres progrès qu'il avait pu faire. C'était dans ces moments-là, ainsi que le soir après la fin de son entrainement quotidien, que la solitude s'était le plus faite sentir.

L'équipage lui avait manqué, ce sentiment d'être à sa place, de pouvoir baisser ses gardes en leur compagnie et de pouvoir s'amuser de leurs facéties. A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de choses lui manquerait… pas plus qu'à cet instant d'ailleurs. Il avait espéré qu'après tout ce temps, la salle à manger serait un peu plus calme au moment des repas, mais finalement rien n'avait changé.

Rassasié, il repoussa son assiette et se renfonça dans sa chaise en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. L'heure était venue.

- Nami ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme ambiant.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction et dû renouveler son appel une deuxième fois avant que la sorcière des mers ne daigne tourner la tête vers lui, le regard noir de s'être faite interrompre.

- C'est bien toi qui t'es occupée du repas ce midi ?

- Oui et alors ?

Son ton hautain qu'elle prenait quand elle n'était pas d'humeur exaspéra Zoro et son expression se ferma un peu plus. S'il devait faire jouer son autorité de Second, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention aux couteaux du cook la prochaine fois.

Elle ne répondit rien mais Zoro remarqua qu'elle s'était mise sur la défensive, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

- J'ai passé deux heures cet après-midi à les remettre en état, soupira le bretteur, fatigué de son comportement. Et encore heureux que le cook n'ai pas vu ça. Mais je te préviens, il le saura.

- Peu importe, balaya-t-elle aussitôt d'un revers de main assuré, il me pardonnera immédiatement.

Zoro leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Je serais toi je ne serais pas aussi assurée que ça. Tu sais à quel point il y tient à ces couteaux.

- Eh bien tu sais quoi, pour éviter que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise, tu devrais t'occuper des repas, puisque tu es si doué que ça.

Zoro soupira à nouveau. Encore une fois elle avait détourné la chose à son avantage en déformant ses propos. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis décida qu'il pouvait bien faire ça, après tout il n'avait encore jamais cuisiné pour l'équipage et son tour serait de toute façon arrivé bien assez tôt.

- Peu importe, je ferais la cuisine demain…

- Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, mon petit Zoro, je voulais dire tout le temps, à tous les repas.

- Quoi ?!

- Je pense que personne ici n'a d'objection ? demanda la navigatrice en faisant un tour de table du regard.

Zoro se rendit rapidement compte que personne ne protestait, par approbation ou par peur de dettes, il n'aurait su le dire, mais le résultat était là.

- Ok, si quelqu'un s'occupe de mes autres corvées, négocia-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Nami accepta sa proposition, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait gagnante. Il pouvait déjà voir le regard qu'elle lançait aux membres de l'équipage les plus influençables pour se décharger de ses propres corvées.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva de table et sortit sur le balcon. La nuit commençait à tomber et les premières étoiles s'allumaient petit à petit dans le ciel. Il prit quelques instants pour respirer l'air frais du crépuscule, calculant déjà dans sa tête pour savoir comment il allait se débrouiller pour faire cohabiter son nouveau travail de cuistot à temps plein avec son entrainement.

Au final, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Nami l'importance de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il soupira à nouveau, préférant rester optimiste en se disant que ce ne serait que temporaire le temps que le cook récupère suffisamment pour reprendre son job. L'esprit un peu plus léger, il monta à l'observatoire pour commencer une session intensive d'entrainement afin de rattraper son retard.

* * *

Après le départ de Zoro, le repas avait rapidement pris fin. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de corvée disparurent rapidement et Chopper estima qu'il était temps de rendre visite à son patient. Une assiette de nourriture entre ses petits sabots, il se dirigea vers la porte de son infirmerie. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait trouver Sanji. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille, et croyait en connaître la raison. Son ouïe fine avait perçu une dispute entre le cuisinier et le Second ce jour-là, et depuis, son patient était songeur. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il semblait avoir perdu un peu de son humeur noire et déprimée, et pour cela, il en était reconnaissant à Zoro. Sanji semblait être en pleine introspection et Chopper savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que l'issue de ces réflexions soit positive.

Doucement, il entra dans la pièce et découvrit Sanji assis en travers de son lit, le dos adossé contre le mur. Il avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il cogitait encore. Son œil attentif remarqua un léger tremblement dans les mains fines posées sur les genoux relevés du cuisinier. Chopper soupira. Il savait que ce moment allait venir et dans un sens, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne savait pas comment Sanji avait fait pour se passer de cigarette depuis si longtemps, mais ce soir, le manque commençait à montrer ses symptômes. Pourtant, tant que son patient ne lui demanderait pas de cigarette, il n'en parlerait pas. De même, il était inconcevable qu'il le laisse fumer ici, dans l'atmosphère pure et sacrosainte de son infirmerie. Mais peut-être que ce serait un moyen de le faire enfin sortir d'ici. L'appât de la cigarette était quelque chose qui devrait marcher avec un fumeur tel que lui.

Avec cette petite note d'espoir en tête, il révéla sa présence et avança dans la pièce.

Après avoir posé l'assiette et donné à Sanji une fourchette, il le regarda en silence manger son repas. Il commençait à faire des progrès et arrivait plus facilement à manger seul. Le principal était que tout soit en morceaux suffisamment petits pour ne faire qu'une bouchée. Certes il mettait plus de temps que d'habitude et la fourchette se plantait souvent dans le vide, mais l'amélioration était bien présente. Et Chopper ne put lutter contre un large sourire lorsque le dernier morceau disparut dans la bouche de son patient. C'était la première fois qu'il terminait son assiette et c'était probablement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Il le laissa ensuite quelques minutes tranquille le temps de préparer ce qu'il lui fallait pour changer le pansement de sa blessure. Bientôt, il pourrait la laisser à l'air libre afin qu'elle se cicatrise mieux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier avec Zoro ? demanda innocemment le petit médecin en déroulant l'ancienne bande de la tête de son patient.

Ce dernier s'agita un instant à cette question avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau afin de faciliter le travail du médecin.

- Rien du tout, répondit Sanji.

Son ton n'était pas énervé, il n'avait simplement pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Chopper tenta alors d'insister un peu.

- Pourtant j'ai cru entendre une dispute.

- C'était… rien, répondit le cuisinier après un instant de réflexion.

Chopper resta silencieux cette fois-ci et se concentra sur son travail. Il n'avait jamais été facile de faire parler Sanji. Il était le genre de personne à garder tout pour lui, toutes ses émotions et ses ressentis, et c'était probablement à cause de cela qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à gérer la situation. Chopper était persuadé qu'il se sentirait mieux si seulement il acceptait d'en parler.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et cela eut l'air de faire culpabiliser son patient car il reprit la parole.

- Tu sais on s'engueule toujours pour un oui ou un non tous les deux, chercha-t-il à se justifier.

La pointe de regret dans la voix du cuisinier n'échappa pas à Chopper. Il connaissait les sentiments de son ami. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement, il les avait devinés depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Tu sais, Zoro culpabilise beaucoup pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, remarqua gentiment le petit médecin.

Sanji leva un sourcil à la fois sceptique et surpris mais ne répondit pas, alors Chopper décida de continuer pour lui faire accepter cette idée.

- Il s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir aidé ce jour-là, de ne pas avoir fait attention…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ! le coupa Sanji, agacé.

Le chef laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi, que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, pourtant les évènements ont prouvés le contraire. Tu sais, même l'homme le plus fort du monde peut avoir besoin d'aide un jour, regarde Luffy…

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de Sanji à cette dernière remarque.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu ne lui en veux pas, et que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu connais Zoro, il prend tout sur lui et il gère assez mal la situation. Il reste dans son coin… enfin plus que d'habitude…

Un nouveau sourire de son ami réchauffa le cœur de Chopper. Tout n'était pas perdu.

- Et il s'entraine beaucoup aussi, même trop si tu veux mon avis. Son corps ne va pas tenir longtemps s'il ne ralentit pas un peu.

Mais il laissa de côté son avis professionnel et termina d'une voix douce.

- Et je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte, mais il t'évite aussi. Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi.

- Idiot, murmura Sanji avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et de l'affection dans la voix.

Chopper rosit légèrement en pensant à ses deux amis. Si seulement ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux et trouver le courage de se dévoiler un peu l'un à l'autre. Il était évident qu'ils se respectaient, et dans un sens ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Luffy avait raison, s'ils y mettaient un peu du leur, ils pourraient être les meilleurs amis qui soient.

* * *

Lorsque Chopper quitta l'infirmerie, Sanji se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul avec lui-même et avec ses pensées. Il en avait beaucoup depuis la visite de Zoro la veille. Elles tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser un moment de répit. Et quand il avait enfin réussit à s'endormir, ce cauchemar était revenu, lui gelant les entrailles. Il s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois en sursaut, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son corps amaigris.

Ces derniers jours, il avait essayé de trouver quelque chose qui le réchaufferait de l'intérieur, quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier cette peur, ou plutôt cette angoisse. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Le seul remède était la lumière du soleil et il le savait. Pourtant on la lui avait prise. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme acquis. Chaque matin amènerait la lumière, même si elle était voilée par les nuages elle serait là, veillant sur lui à chaque instant. Il avait cru qu'elle serait toujours là, éternelle comme la course des étoiles dans le ciel ou le mouvement des vagues. La chute n'en avait été que plus brutale.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre la vue un jour. C'était quelque chose de vaguement effrayant, qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et à laquelle il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de pensées. Mais il était là aujourd'hui, dans cette situation.

Il avait toujours eu tendance à abandonner facilement. Si Luffy n'avait pas amarré son bateau au restaurant des mers ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de partir à la poursuite de son rêve. Et si Zoro n'était pas venu hier, il serait encore en train de se lamenter sur son sort, sans chercher à l'améliorer.

Lorsque son fil de pensées le ramena à Zoro, il réalisa que le sabreur pouvait allumer une petite flamme en lui. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la lumière du soleil, mais il comprenait maintenant que cette toute petite flamme n'avait besoin que d'un léger coup de pouce pour s'embraser. Cette flammèche représentait l'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir la force et le courage de faire face à la cécité.

Car Zoro avait raison. Il ne l'admettrait certainement pas à voix haute, mais dans la sécurité de son cerveau, il pouvait bien l'avouer. Le sabreur avait raison. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille avait un sens et était criant de vérité. Il fuyait, comme il l'avait souvent fait par le passé.

Le cœur de Sanji se serra en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Zoro s'était dévoilé comme jamais, il lui avait avoué une faiblesse, un moment de son passé qui avait fait trébucher son ambition et sa volonté. Un moment qu'il préférait certainement oublier et que Sanji avait ramené à la surface. Cet aveu montrait la confiance que le sabreur avait en lui et il en était incroyablement touché. Mais ce sentiment était amer. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit révélé dans d'autres circonstances, que Zoro lui ait parlé de son plein grés, sans avoir à utiliser ce souvenir pénible pour réveiller Sanji de son apathie. Il avait blessé Zoro. C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Et il s'en voulait. Il avait remué une lame dans une plaie non encore cicatrisée de cet homme qu'il respectait tant.

Il avait honte de lui, incroyablement honte. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi au désespoir, sans même essayer de se battre ? Et le fait que ce soit Zoro, parmi tous les autres, qui lui ait ouvert les yeux était particulièrement mortifiant. Que devait-il penser de lui à présent ? Qu'il était faible ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans cet équipage ? Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac. C'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Perdre son crédit face au sabreur. Il ne voulait pas que cette relation de respect et de compréhension mutuelle qu'il avait mis des mois à construire se désagrège parce qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de se relever.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer un peu. La colère l'envahissait petit à petit et la petite flamme prenait de l'ampleur. Sa résolution se renforçait et il se sentait déjà le cœur plus léger.

Après quelques profondes respirations, il continua son chemin intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il le ramena quelques instants auparavant, à sa conversation avec Chopper. Il lui avait dit que Zoro l'évitait. Bien sûr il l'avait remarqué de lui-même, mais la raison de cette fuite avait été obscure. Maintenant il savait que le sabreur s'en voulait. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Pas après avoir été le témoin direct des évènements de Thriller Bark.

C'était dans la nature de Zoro de veiller sur les autres. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. A réaliser que son attitude brute et bornée n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Le bretteur avait toujours cherché à protéger l'équipage, n'hésitant pas à jeter dans l'oubli sa vie et son rêve pour eux. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait cette constante recherche de puissance, cette soif de force et de pouvoir. Sûr, il en avait besoin pour son rêve, pour accomplir sa mission et faire retentir son nom jusqu'aux cieux, mais Sanji était persuadé que la protection de ses amis occupait une place très importante dans l'origine de cette quête.

Il n'avait pas été étonné d'entendre Chopper dire qu'il avait renforcé son entrainement. Cela coulait de source. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger un membre de son équipage, il avait échoué dans sa tâche alors il s'était infligé cela. Aller jusqu'aux limites de son corps pour gagner la force de protéger ses amis. Sanji n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir besoin de protection, mais comme le petit renne lui avait fait remarquer, même l'homme le plus fort pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Luffy en était le parfait exemple et n'en avait pas honte. Il n'hésitait pas à clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était rien sans ses nakama. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur son Capitaine. Faire un peu plus confiance en eux et ne pas avoir peur de leur montrer ses faiblesses… C'était dur et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, mais peut-être était-il temps pour cela.

Il soupira profondément, écoutant les bruits distants. Il devait déjà être assez tard, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il entendait les derniers tapages de ses amis avant qu'ils ne se mettent au lit. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à eux, il se remémora chacun de leur visage, chacune de leur pitrerie. Et les échos de cette vie normale et heureuse qui s'écoulait à quelques mètres de lui gonflèrent cette petite flamme d'espoir que Zoro avait réveillée en lui.

Il allait le faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour ne plus qu'ils s'inquiètent à son sujet. Pour leur montrer qu'il était fort et que ce moment de flottement était fini. Il allait se battre et dompter cette angoisse. Il allait s'entrainer et cuisiner à nouveau. Il allait apprendre à se battre sans ses yeux. Il allait s'en sortir et rire à nouveau avec eux. Oui, c'était décidé, à partir de demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Satisfait de lui, il s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Demain, il retrouverait sa couchette et ses habitudes. L'esprit en paix avec lui-même, il ferma les yeux pour chercher le sommeil.

Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il sentait toujours l'angoisse tirailler son cœur, mais il espérait qu'elle disparaitrait avec le temps. Ce soir, il se sentait la force de supporter son cauchemar récurent si celui-ci se décidait à apparaitre. Combien de temps cela durerait-il, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne désespèrerait plus.

* * *

_Voici enfin la suite, pardon pour l'attente ! J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire malgré tout !_

_Et non, je n'ai rien contre Nami, j'avais besoin d'un coupable et elle était parfaite pour ce rôle ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu :D_


	4. Chapitre 4

**All is black (and nothing is right)**

**xXx**

**Chapitre 4 : L'attachement commence là où l'indifférence fini**

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Zoro se trouvait pour la première fois de sa vie dans la cuisine du Sunny pour préparer un repas. Il avait laissé les autres se débrouiller pour le petit-déjeuner, mais là il n'avait plus le choix et devait s'y mettre pour le déjeuner. Il avait commencé ses préparations, ayant déjà en tête ce qu'il allait faire, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. N'entendant ensuite aucun bruit, il se retourna et découvrit le cook sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Il resta silencieux et attendit la suite des évènements, agréablement surpris de voir blondinet sortir de son plein grès.

Le cuistot sembla hésiter encore un instant. Ses épaules étaient plus basses que d'ordinaire, son dos un peu plus voûté. Et puis il respira un grand coup et commença à avancer dans la salle à manger. Les bras tendus en avant en prévention d'un obstacle, il faisait un pas après l'autre, prudent.

Zoro croisa les bras et s'adossa au plan de travail. Le cook avait consciemment ou non légèrement obliqué vers la droite, sans doute pour éviter la table. Malheureusement pas assez car elle se rapprochait rapidement et le cuistot ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Zoro dû faire un léger bruit à ce moment-là, ayant eu un léger sursaut instinctif avec l'intention de le prévenir de l'impact imminent, et blondinet se figea.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi cook.

- Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ? se braqua immédiatement Sanji en se tournant vers la source de la voix.

Il avait rapidement ramené ses bras le long de son corps et s'était redressé, alerte.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans une cuisine ? s'amusa Zoro.

- Si tu pilles ma réserve d'alcool je te préviens je te tue !

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à l'alcool, continua le sabreur, décidément amusé de revoir son ami réagir de cette façon.

- Tu te fous de moi, bâtard ?

- J'oserais pas cook…, railla Zoro.

Un sincère sourire en coin illuminait le visage du bretteur. Cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver blondinet. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il le regarda avancer prudemment, se référant probablement à la voix de Zoro pour se diriger. Il arriva près du comptoir séparant la salle à manger de la cuisine, mais au lieu de le longer, une fois de plus il anticipa mal la distance et se prit de plein fouet la barre d'assise dans les cuisses.

Un juron quitta immédiatement la bouche du blond et il se rattrapa au comptoir le temps que la douleur se dissipe. Il était maintenant plus près de lui et Zoro prit un moment pour le détailler du regard. Son apparence était loin d'être aussi nette et ordonnée que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et sa mèche mal placée laissait entrevoir le deuxième œil habituellement caché derrière. Il avait encore des cernes mais ses yeux étaient moins rouges et il semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt à manche longue et un pantalon de jogging et sans l'habituelle cigarette au coin des lèvres, il paraissait presque nu.

Réalisant qu'il devait avoir sur ses propres lèvres un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri, Zoro se racla la gorge et dévia le regard, heureux que Sanji ne puisse pas voir cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, de le voir là, debout devant lui comme avant, était assez agréable.

- Quoi ? demanda la voix suspicieuse de Sanji alors qu'il longeait le comptoir en laissant glisser sa main dessus pour le guider.

- Rien, bougonna Zoro.

Il se retourna et reprit ses activités. Après tout, il avait un repas à préparer et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis ce petit pincement dans le ventre qui venait d'apparaître le perturbait un peu. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il avait peur d'avoir chopé quelque chose. Pourtant il ne tombait jamais malade… C'était peut-être simplement quelque chose qui était mal passé ce matin.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et reprit le couteau qu'il avait posé sur la planche en bois et continua là où il s'était arrêté. Mais une nouvelle fois, la voix du cuistot le coupa dans son geste.

- Marimo ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

- Tu ne saurais pas où sont mes clopes par hasard ?

Le bretteur soupira et se retourna vers la source de son irritation croissante.

- J'en sais rien. Dans l'infirmerie peut-être, tu devrais aller voi…

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, soudain conscient de ce qu'il allait dire. Son regard perçant se fixa sur son nakama et il vit son visage s'affaisser quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Pestant intérieurement de se faire déranger, mais en même temps mal à l'aise, il reposa son ustensile et grommela un "J'y vais", avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer le paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé et le briquet posé dessus sur un coin du bureau de Chopper. Il les ramena avec lui et pris bien soin de les déposer sur le comptoir en les collant à la main du cook pour qu'il sache où elles se trouvaient. Il soupira une nouvelle fois pour bien montrer son mécontentement et retourna à son poste de travail.

Un timide merci quitta les lèvres du cuistot et Zoro sentit une nouvelle fois ce petit pincement au ventre. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit porter une cigarette à sa bouche avant de prendre son briquet. Il avait les mains tremblantes de quelqu'un en manque.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul, tu risquerais de te brûler, remarqua le bretteur d'un air faussement désintéressé.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Marimo-kun, mais ça fait des années que je fais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour m'allumer une clope.

Zoro ne répondit rien, irrité par le ton moqueur du blond. Il le regarda faire, prêt à ricaner si quelque chose se produisait, mais malheureusement en quelques secondes la cigarette était allumée et le briquet reposé sur le comptoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler sa déception avant de reporter son attention sur son travail.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il fut interrompu en remarquant la présence de son nakama juste à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et il eut un léger sursaut.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Zoro se demanda s'il le moment était venu de s'excuser. Il avait été un peu rude l'autre jour, pourtant cela semblait avoir secoué un peu le cook. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le résultat de ses paroles, mais il était sorti de l'infirmerie de lui-même et semblait dans un bien meilleur état mental que ces derniers jours. Il allait se décider à prendre la parole, sans trop vraiment savoir quoi dire, quand blondinet le devança.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il simplement d'une voix faible.

Surpris, Zoro mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir baissé les bras aussi facilement… et de t'avoir forcé à me parler de… tu sais…

Il fit un geste du doigt sur son propre œil gauche matérialisant une cicatrise.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, et pas besoin de prendre de gants non plus, j'ai dépassé tout ça, répondit le bretteur sur un ton ferme.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile et tout, mais je vais essayer. De m'y habituer.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais sourit pour marquer son approbation, oubliant que son voisin ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, remarqua-t-il cependant avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

L'autre réagit au quart de tour et heurta son épaule avec la sienne pour marquer son agacement.

- Et pourquoi tu n'aurais plus besoin ? Tu n'avais pas à être si dur l'autre jour.

- Tu m'aurais écouté sinon ?

Le cuistot ne répondit pas, donnant sa réponse à Zoro. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau et reprit son couteau, continuant là où il s'était arrêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le cook, curieux.

- Je coupe des champignons en tranches, répondit le bretteur avec agacement.

- Émince.

- Quoi ?

- On dit "émincer" abruti !

- C'est pareil, bougonna-t-il, satisfait de voir son ami bouillonner de l'intérieur.

C'était tellement facile de l'énerver, et tellement amusant.

- Et dis-moi, reprit le cuistot de son air supérieur si irritant, depuis quand tu sais cuisiner toi ?

- J'ai eu une vie avant toi tu sais, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas mort de faim, donc c'est que je me suis débrouillé.

Le cuistot sembla dubitatif et Zoro se rappela à quel point lui aussi pouvait l'énerver si facilement.

- Et donc tu fais quoi ? A part émincer des champignons ?

- Risotto, grogna le bretteur.

Il n'était plus si sûr d'apprécier le retour à la normalité si c'était pour se coltiner le cook alors qu'il essayait de cuisiner.

- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Tu te répètes blondinet. Si je ne savais pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas.

- C'est bon, te vexe pas.

Le silence reprit, seulement brisé par le couteau entrechoquant la planche en bois. Il n'était certes pas aussi rapide que le cuistot, mais Zoro était plutôt fier de ses capacités avec une lame. Bientôt, tous les champignons furent coupés, ou émincés pensa-t-il moqueur, et tout fut prêt pour commencer la cuisson. Il avait trouvé du bouillon déjà préparé par le cook et stocké dans le congélateur, ce qui lui avait donné l'idée d'ailleurs, et tous les autres ingrédients étaient rassemblés sur le plan de travail.

- Tu as prévu de la viande j'espère, remarqua soudain son ami, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Il y a du poulet dedans.

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour Luffy…

Le silence donna à Sanji sa réponse et il reprit d'un air blasé.

- Il doit rester une entrecôte, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire cuire au dernier moment.

Après ça, ils ne reprirent pas la parole, hormis le cook pour le conseiller sur une quantité ou sur un temps. Zoro ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait ça sans voir, probablement avec les sons et les odeurs, ayant fait ça toute sa vie, et il en était un peu impressionné. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de le refaire cuisiner, et ainsi, il pourrait se reconcentrer sur son entrainement et ne plus avoir à le faire lui-même.

Finalement, son plat fut bientôt prêt et il fut un peu surpris en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient réussi à travailler en équipe sans trop de dégâts. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques insultes ou quelques coups de hanches réprobateurs de la part du cook, mais c'était habituel et il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

Avant d'appeler les autres cependant, Zoro se souvint d'un point qu'il voulait discuter avec le cuistot en privé.

- Tu sais, ils ont fait la cuisine à tour de rôle ces derniers jours, commença-il en parlant des autres membres de leur équipage.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son nakama, il continua.

- Nami s'est chargée du repas hier midi. Elle s'est servie de tes couteaux et…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le sujet et le doute se lisait dans sa voix. Mais il fut coupé avant de pouvoir reprendre.

- N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris.

La déception et une colère contenue étaient nettement visibles sur le visage de Sanji. Zoro avait raison en pensant qu'il le prendrait mal, même si c'était la rouquine qui en était l'auteure.

- Je les ai remis en état, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais j'ai fait au mieux.

- Merci, répondit simplement Sanji.

Il paraissait à la fois surpris et touché du geste, et Zoro sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus cependant, reprit-il. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la cuisine.

Il s'était attendu à une remarque railleuse en réponse à cet aveu, mais un nouveau remerciement retentit à la place, confirmant l'état d'esprit du cook à Zoro. Il s'était douté qu'il ne montrerait pas plus ce qu'il ressentait. Si cela avait été l'un des hommes de l'équipage, il se serait énervé et le fautif se serait certainement retrouvé avec une ou deux côtes cassées, mais les filles s'en sortaient toujours bien. Pourtant, la déception était bien là et c'était peut-être même pire. Il mettrait probablement plus de temps à pardonner.

Zoro connaissait suffisamment le cook pour savoir qu'il gardait constamment toutes ses émotions pour lui. Bien sûr, le bretteur faisait de même, mais Sanji gardait une distance émotionnelle avec les autres, comme s'il avait peur de se dévoiler vraiment, comme s'il avait peur de trop s'ouvrir et de souffrir inutilement si tout cela venait à disparaître. Zoro était persuadé que sur ce navire, aucun ne connaissait le vrai Sanji. Aucun à part Luffy peut-être puisqu'il avait passé du temps seul avec lui sur le Baratie. Mais hormis leur Capitaine, personne ne savait ce que leur cuisinier avait vécu, ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il aimait.

C'était triste, mais c'était à lui de faire le premier geste et tant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire, ils ne pourraient rien pour lui. Zoro en venait même à espérer que ce soit l'occasion qu'ils attendaient tous. Avec ce handicap, Sanji allait devoir compter plus souvent sur les autres, se dévoiler un peu plus.

En y réfléchissant, Zoro ne parlait pas vraiment de lui-même non plus, mais c'était son tempérament. Il n'aimait pas parler de manière générale. Pourtant il avait déjà eu quelques discussions personnelles avec Luffy, et avec Usopp plus occasionnellement. Et il n'hésitait pas à montrer quand il était de mauvaise humeur par exemple. Bien sûr le cook s'énervait toujours pour un rien, mais c'étaient des sentiments superficiels. Ceux qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond de lui ne remontaient jamais à la surface.

Le bretteur soupira et oublia pour l'instant de chercher des différences entre lui et le cook là où il y en avait probablement moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'aimait pas trop penser au fait qu'ils étaient si semblables. Il revint au moment présent et réalisa que son nakama était maintenant assis à la table en train de fumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Sans un mot, Zoro se dirigea vers les placards contenant la vaisselle et entrepris de mettre la table. Il entendait déjà les hurlements affamés de Luffy et il avait encore son morceau de viande à faire cuire. Leur Capitaine aimait la viande saignante donc elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à cuire cependant. La question du temps lui effleura à peine l'esprit que la voix du cook s'éleva dans le silence de la grande pièce, indiquant que trois minutes de chaque côté serait suffisantes. Le bretteur resta un instant bouche bée, se demandant comment il avait fait ça. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou avait-il deviné qu'il se posait la question ? N'étant pas le genre à perdre son sang-froid pour si peu, Zoro oublia cette question, la mettant dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard, et termina son travail.

La cuisine se remplit petit à petit de leurs nakama, tous surpris et heureux de découvrir Sanji parmi eux. Le plus ému était certainement Chopper, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les jambes de leur cuisinier en répétant sans cesse à quel point il était soulagé.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent à manger. Les discussions étaient animées et n'avaient pas été si joyeuses depuis bien des jours.

Un seul ne partageait pas totalement l'allégresse. Bien sûr, Sanji était heureux de retrouver ses amis, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il essayait de sourire le plus possible, même s'il n'avait aucune idée si on le regardait ou non. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui pour sentir un regard en particulier. Il ne savait pas non plus quand quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait aucun repère, et c'est pour cela qu'il resta silencieux. Il se concentra sur l'assiette que Zoro avait déposée devant lui. Heureusement, le risotto était quelque chose de facile à manger et il commençait à s'habituer au fait de se débrouiller sans rien voir. Les aliments en avaient perdu un peu de leurs saveurs, mais il devait bien avouer que le marimo s'en sortait pas trop mal pour une première.

En parlant de lui, il sentait son regard sur lui à cet instant. Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude de manger à table. D'ordinaire, il mangeait soit avant, soit après les autres. Et les fois où il le faisait pendant, il s'installait au comptoir, prêt à réagir au quart de tour si l'une de ses ladies avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait donc pas de place attitrée autour de la grande table et aujourd'hui, il s'était assis à l'une de ses extrémités. Il avait compris que Zoro s'était installé à sa droite. C'était à cette place qu'il prenait le plus souvent ses repas alors Sanji n'aurait pas dû en être surpris. Pourtant il se demanda si son nakama l'avait fait exprès.

Il était encore possédé par ce tout petit bonheur simple d'avoir partagé la même pièce que lui sans en avoir fini aux épées et aux pieds. Il aimait passer du temps avec Zoro, parce qu'il avait ses raisons, mais aussi parce que cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Un vrai ami, qui serait plus qu'un nakama. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait sur ce navire. C'était peut-être méchant, mais il ne se sentait pas émotionnellement proche des autres. Bien sûr il les aimait, il partageait leurs joies et leurs tristesses, mais il ne s'était jamais confié à aucun d'entre eux. Ni l'inverse non plus. Alors d'avoir parlé avec Zoro, même si c'était un tout petit peu, lui avait fait du bien. Et il se disait encore une fois que peut-être, peut-être, le moment était venu d'en faire de même avec les autres.

Il soupira et reposa sa fourchette, revenant au moment présent et laissant les discussions l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne se souciait plus de son voisin et sursauta lorsque celui-ci pris la parole.

- Il en reste un peu, dit-il simplement.

Et sans un mot de plus, Sanji le sentit prendre sa fourchette et racler son assiette. Il commençait à rougir en pensant que peut-être il allait la lui présenter directement à la bouche, alors il se sentit respirer plus librement lorsqu'il la lui plaça simplement dans la main.

- Merci, répondit-il, gêné.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il savait l'expression que devait montrer Zoro à cet instant. Une expression de désinvolture qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas de la pitié, simplement de l'entraide entre nakama.

- C'est bon ? demanda ensuite le bretteur avec comme une appréhension dans la voix.

A ce ton peu assuré, Sanji décida d'être honnête pour une fois.

- Ça va, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un marimo de ton espèce.

- Même très bien, entendit-il la voix de Nami confirmer. Tu es sûr que tu as fait ça tout seul ?

Sanji devina qu'elle s'adressait à Zoro. Sa présence ici devait la faire douter. Peut-être qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait aidé.

- Il s'en est sorti tout seul, confirma-t-il avant que son voisin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit son étonnement, estimant probablement que sans les conseils qu'il lui avait donné, le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi bon. Mais Sanji était persuadé du contraire. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais le marimo avait vraiment un potentiel. Avec un peu d'entrainement, il était persuadé qu'il se débrouillerait très bien. Certes, il n'atteindrait jamais son niveau, mais c'était tout de même remarquable.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça confirme la décision qu'on a prise de te laisser t'occuper des repas, repris la voix de Nami.

Elle avait ce ton fier d'elle caractéristique. D'ordinaire, Sanji trouvait cela adorable, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il repensa à ses couteaux et à ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'excuser et il en était déçu.

Il décida de garder le silence pour la fin du repas. Toute cette agitation le fatiguait, et un élancement à l'arrière du crâne annonçait un mal de tête.

Finalement, les membres quittèrent un à un la salle à manger, repus et heureux. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la grande pièce, hormis celui d'une tasse que l'on repose dans sa coupelle. Connaissant les habitudes de chacun, il se doutait que Robin était encore là, sirotant tranquillement un café en lisant l'une de ses dernières trouvailles.

Il percevait aussi les petits bruits que faisaient Chopper en terminant son dessert, puis ceux de Zoro se relevant et commençant à débarrasser la table. Il sentait la torpeur l'envahir petit à petit, alors que ces sons familiers le berçaient agréablement.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, conseilla soudain Zoro en prenant l'assiette posée devant lui, tu as l'air pâle.

- Zoro a raison, c'est ta première sortie, il ne faut pas que tu en fasses trop, acquiesça Chopper de sa petite voix fluette.

Sanji approuva de la tête et se releva. Il se laissa guider par le petit médecin vers l'infirmerie, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la fatigue.

* * *

Retrouvée seule avec Zoro, Robin termina en silence son café avant de poser son livre sur le comptoir derrière elle. Depuis quelques jours, elle assistait à un mystère somme toute passionnant. Peut-être même plus passionnant que ses livres, et c'était peu dire.

Il y avait eu le mystère Sanji, qu'elle avait résolu depuis quelques temps déjà, et maintenant, il y avait le mystère Zoro. Elle avait cru avoir réussi à cerner son caractère, mais ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées depuis ces derniers jours. Le comportement de l'épéiste était étrange, inattendu. Le genre de comportement auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Zoro. C'était intriguant et excitant, et elle était bien résolue à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord cette pointe de regret et de culpabilité lorsque Sanji avait été blessé. Il y avait eu ensuite l'épisode des couteaux. Robin ne doutait pas qu'il aurait réagi comme cela pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais c'était suffisamment rare lorsque cela concernait leur cuisinier pour qu'elle le remarque. Il y avait eu aussi cette visite à l'infirmerie, qui s'était soldée le lendemain par la sortie spontanée de Sanji. Et maintenant, il y avait eu cette aide inattendue au déjeuner. Robin n'avait jamais vu Zoro aider quelqu'un de cette manière. Il l'avait fait avec des gestes tellement mesurés et attentifs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière.

La dernière remarque du bretteur, envoyant Sanji se reposer, n'avait fait que renforcer ses suspicions. La première phase de son enquête allait donc commencer : l'observation. Inutile de dire qu'elle était très douée à ce petit jeu, et que rien n'allait lui échapper dans les prochains jours.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-elle en contournant le comptoir.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étonnement du sabreur. Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement jamais, elle se dirigea vers l'évier, attrapa un torchon sec, et commença à essuyer ce que Zoro avait déjà lavé. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aller plus vite, mais elle avait besoin de temps. Tout en travaillant, elle gardait un œil sur le visage de son ami, tentant de percer ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile parce que leur Second avait toujours une expression fermée collée au visage. Enfin pas constamment, mais la plupart du temps. Elle repéra tout de même un ou deux coups d'œil lancés vers la porte de l'infirmerie, signe qu'il pensait à Sanji.

Finalement, le plus intéressant arriva lorsque tout fut lavé. Elle avait encore quelques plats à essuyer alors Zoro se chargea de tout ranger dans les placards. Il n'avait aucune hésitation et connaissait la place de chaque chose. Un sourcil étonné se leva même sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un saladier de l'un des placards pour le remettre à sa place d'origine.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque cependant, se contentant d'enfermer cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle dans sa tête. Zoro était celui qui aidait le plus souvent leur cuisinier à faire la vaisselle alors ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant. Mais elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait négliger aucun détail au cours d'une enquête.

Lorsque tout fut propre et rangé, Robin salua le bretteur et sortit tranquillement de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait un livre à finir et un mystère à éclaircir.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Encore une fois, il n'avait aucun repère et il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. D'ici, il n'entendait pas beaucoup de bruits, mais il était indéniable qu'une activité régnait encore sur le Sunny, signe qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit.

Il se leva lentement, prenant bien soin d'assurer ses pieds au sol. Il ne pris pas la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons, ses chaussures étant bien trop compliquées à mettre pour lui pour l'instant, et se tourna vers le mur du fond de l'infirmerie. Une envie soudaine avait pris forme dans son cœur. Une envie irrépressible. A pas comptés, il avança vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et la poupe du navire. Après quelques secondes passées à chercher la poignée, il l'ouvrit enfin et fut accueilli par une petite brise fraiche qui joua un instant avec ses mèches blondes.

Il sentit une joie l'envahir en respirant à pleins poumons cet air salé qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et fit les deux pas nécessaires pour arriver à la hauteur du bastingage. Il s'y accouda et laissa les sensations l'envahir.

Il sentait le vent, frais mais pas froid, lui apprenant que la journée devait bientôt être finie. Il entendait le bruit des vagues s'agitant dans le sillage du Sunny. Il entendait quelques oiseaux de mer au loin, preuve que la terre ne devait plus être très éloignée.

Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il se sentait plus léger, plus optimiste aussi. Même s'il ne voyait pas le paysage, il le ressentait, et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il se sentit d'autant plus stupide d'avoir baissé les bras. C'était certes une réaction normale, mais il n'était pas normal. Il était plus fort que ça, plus solide. Il avait passé deux ans à s'entraîner pour ne pas être à la traîne, pour ne pas être un fardeau pour les autres. Et il avait oublié tout ça.

Heureusement qu'il s'était repris. Il se sentait un peu redevable envers Zoro, mais il se dit que le bretteur en aurait fait de même pour tout autre membre de l'équipage. C'était ce que les nakama faisaient. Ils s'entraidaient et se soutenaient sans rien attendre en retour.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en pensant que, de tous les autres, c'était Zoro qui était venu le secouer. Cela ne voulait certainement rien dire, mais lui y apportait de l'importance. C'était peut-être stupide mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis tant qu'il le gardait pour lui il ne passerait pas pour un idiot devant tout le monde.

Il soupira doucement et se redressa, gardant ses mains sur la rambarde pour ne pas perdre ses repères. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir apporté son paquet de cigarettes. Il patienta encore quelques instants, puis n'y tenant plus, il décida de rentrer. Il avait un peu faim aussi, alors un passage par la cuisine s'imposait.

Il traversa l'infirmerie assez rapidement, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la grande pièce, pourtant il percevait une présence.

* * *

Zoro était assis à la grande table vide lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant entrer Sanji, qui sembla hésiter un instant sur le seuil.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il alors de sa voix rauque, plus pour signaler sa présence que par intérêt.

- Huh hum, acquiesça le nouvel arrivant. Il est quelle heure ?

- Dans les 20h30. Tu as loupé le dîner.

- Ah, merde.

Sanji fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce et Zoro se releva rapidement.

- Je t'ai gardé ta part, indiqua-t-il en se rendant en cuisine. Assis-toi pendant que je la réchauffe.

- Ok, merci, répondit le cuisinier, apparemment surpris. Tu sais où sont mes cigarettes ?

- Sur la table devant toi, renseigna simplement Zoro.

Il le laissa tâtonner quelques instants et ne manqua pas la petite exclamation de joie lorsque Sanji trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le sabreur sourit à nouveau. Petit à petit, son nakama s'habituerait à cette situation, et il savait que ce n'était pas en lui mâchant tout le travail qu'il y arriverait. C'était bien plus encourageant d'essayer par soi-même, et la joie d'avoir réussi même le geste le plus simple était le meilleur stimulant. Du moins c'était son avis, et la réaction du cook semblait l'appuyer.

Il finissait sa cigarette lorsque Zoro plaça une assiette pleine devant lui. Il retourna en cuisine, se servit une tasse de thé puis revint s'installer à sa place à la droite du cuistot, reprenant ce qu'il faisait avant de s'être fait interrompre.

Sanji mangea en silence quelques minutes, puis sa curiosité l'emporta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Il entendait un bruit de page qu'on tourne et se demandait ce que marimo pouvait bien lire.

- Je cherche quoi faire à manger demain midi, répondit distraitement Zoro.

Une réalisation traversa soudain l'esprit de Sanji. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait délaissé sa cuisine. Les autres s'étaient chargé des repas, et ils ne savaient certainement pas gérer aussi bien que lui leur stock de nourriture.

- Les provisions diminuent ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Assez oui. Heureusement qu'on arrive à la prochaine île dans quelques jours. Il n'y a plus de fruits ni de légumes, j'ai fini la viande ce midi et il ne reste qu'un sac de riz et un autre de farine.

- Et l'aquarium ?

- Il reste quelques poissons, et je pense que je vais demander à Luffy et Usopp de pêcher demain.

- Désolé, murmura Sanji, se sentant soudain incroyablement coupable.

S'il avait repris ses esprits un peu plus tôt ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Certes il n'aurait pas pu cuisiner, mais il aurait au moins pu conseiller les autres.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui a tout mangé, s'amusa Zoro.

Il savait parfaitement ce que le cook devait penser à cet instant et il ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser pour rien.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il alors pour détourner la conversation.

Et cela sembla marcher car Sanji répondit immédiatement.

- Ça va. Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour une tête d'algue. J'aurais mis un peu moins de sel par contre.

Zoro rigola à cette dernière remarque et il le laissa terminer son assiette. Quand il l'eut fini et repoussée devant lui, Sanji se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Ton cahier de recettes, répondit le bretteur sans relever le nez.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son voisin.

- Comment tu connais son existence ? J'en ai parlé à personne, s'exclama Sanji.

Un nouveau rire quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il porta son attention sur le cook.

- Arrête, je t'ai suffisamment vu le remplir le soir quand je venais chercher à boire !

- Mais… mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que c'était, et tu ne semblais pas t'y intéresser non plus.

- Hm, mais je savais quand même ce que c'était.

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'un soir, alors qu'il était particulièrement tard, il l'avait trouvé endormis, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur la table. Le cahier était grand ouvert devant lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce soir-là, il avait même hésité à le réveiller pour qu'il aille dormir plus confortablement dans la cabine des garçons. Il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il n'avait pas osé le déranger. Il l'avait regardé quelques instants, puis était ressorti en silence en oubliant ce qu'il était venu faire au départ.

- J'ai fait ça au cas où, expliqua d'une voix douce son voisin. Comme ça s'il m'arrivait quelque chose tout irait bien pour vous, le temps de trouver une solution. On dirait que j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs...

Sa dernière remarque parut amère aux oreilles de Zoro alors il décida de ne pas relever. Il s'arrêta finalement sur une page, couverte de l'écriture fine et nette de Sanji et de petits dessins explicatifs. Un coup d'œil à la liste d'ingrédients lui appris qu'ils avaient encore tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Sanji.

- Oui… je crois, hésita Zoro. Mais la sauce à l'air difficile, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire ça.

- Je t'aiderais, répondit le cuisinier sans réfléchir.

Le bretteur lui jeta un regard surpris, mais encore une fois, il décida de ne pas relever.

- Ok, répondit-il simplement. Dans ce cas je pense qu'on peut aller se coucher...

Il referma le cahier d'un geste vif puis étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, délaissant ses épaules et baillant ouvertement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire la cuisine à temps plein serait aussi fatiguant. Après avoir ramené les bras le long de son corps, il porta à nouveau son attention sur son voisin. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition et s'en étonnait. Il paraissait songeur.

Il repensa alors à ce que le blondinet venait de dire. Il ne doutait pas que "trouver une solution" signifiait "trouver un autre cook". Bien sûr, tout le monde ici savait le risque qu'ils prenaient, ils savaient que leurs vies étaient en jeu. Mais étrangement, le fait que le cuistot ait pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si un jour il n'était plus là était assez déconcertant. Zoro n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'idée d'avoir un autre cook. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit, et ne le ferait certainement jamais, pour lui il était le meilleur, et il savait qu'il avait besoin du meilleur pour accomplir son rêve. S'il n'avait pas une alimentation équilibrée il ne mettait pas toutes les chances de son côté, et Sanji était parfait pour cela. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'il aimait aussi, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Luffy non plus ne se satisferait certainement pas d'un nouveau cuisinier, et un nouvel assaut de culpabilité l'assaillit. Le cook était un membre très important de l'équipage, et de sa survie dépendait la leur. Il aurait dû faire attention à lui depuis le début. Bien sûr il savait se battre et était fort, mais il avait tout de même besoin d'aide. Ils se battaient toujours dos à dos, depuis le début, assurant les arrières de l'autre. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Une marque de confiance absolue. Et lui avait tout simplement piétiné cette confiance. Il ne savait pas ce que le cook pensait, mais il devait certainement lui en vouloir. Et il en avait tous les droits.

- Zoro ? s'éleva la voix suave de Sanji, comme un murmure dans le silence de la pièce.

Il reprit ses esprits et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'aider à aller à la cabine ? J'aimerais dormir dans ma couchette ce soir.

Le ton était méfiant, comme s'il avait longtemps débattu dans sa tête le fait de lui demander son aide ou non.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le bretteur, heureux que son ami souhaite reprendre ses habitudes.

Rapidement, il débarrassa la table et mis l'assiette de Sanji et sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il s'en occuperait demain. Il remit tout en ordre, suspendit un torchon pour qu'il sèche pendant la nuit et revint vers son nakama. Sans un mot, il le guida vers la porte. Il le laissa un instant seul sur le balcon le temps d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer la porte, puis il lui posa la main gauche sur son épaule droite et ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier, marche après marche. Cette difficulté passée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser le pont recouvert de pelouse et à enfin entrer dans la cabine des garçons.

Les couchettes d'Usopp et Franky étaient vides, les deux hommes étant probablement encore dans leurs ateliers respectifs. Chopper dormait déjà tandis que Brook lisait un livre installé confortablement dans l'un des canapés. Luffy était introuvable.

Après avoir salué le squelette, Zoro se dirigea vers les couchettes et plaça Sanji devant l'échelle menant à la sienne. Ils occupaient tous deux une couchette supérieure, le cook au-dessus de celle de Chopper, et lui-même au-dessus de celle de Franky. Luffy dormait généralement dans celle à la droite de Zoro et Usopp en dessous. Une septième couchette avait été rajoutée le long du mur par le cyborg après l'arrivée de Brook dans l'équipage, si bien que chacun avait sa place pour dormir.

Zoro resta derrière Sanji le temps qu'il monte dans son hamac, puis s'installa rapidement dans le sien. Il regarda son voisin s'installer sous les draps avant de fermer l'œil. Tout semblait redevenir comme avant, petit à petit, et c'est d'un sommeil un peu plus léger qu'il passa sa nuit.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Chapitre un peu plus long mais pour lequel je ne suis pas 100% satisfaite donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les sorties vont probablement s'espacer encore plus à partir de maintenant. Avec le prochain chapitre je rentre dans "l'inconnu". J'ai les grandes idées mais il faut encore que je cogite un peu. J'espère que jusqu'ici ce n'est pas trop ennuyant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action (ou d'aventuuuure ! comme dirait Luffy) mais j'y travaille ^^_

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos attentes, vos envies pour la suite, et d'avance, je m'excuse du délai._


End file.
